A Period of MakoNaoto
by thebumdowntheroad
Summary: A series of moments about a certain idol prince and detective prince, and the connections they share.
1. Encounter

The two felt something odd about seeing the other person next to them in front the mirror.

"Are you..." Naoto Shirogane looked up, hands stopped in mid-wash over the bathroom sink. "...Makoto Kikuchi?"

"Eh?" Makoto partway looked between Naoto and Naoto's reflection, doing the same. "Ah...yeah..."

"Ah, no. Excuse me for the rudeness." Naoto finished washing. "Naoto Shirogane. A pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, so you're the person who's come to inspect 765 Production."

As they exited the bathroom, they bowed shortly to each other.

'Perhaps I shouldn't tell her I thought she was a crossdresser entering the wrong bathroom...'  
'Maybe I shouldn't tell her that I thought she was some shady pervert spying in the women's bathroom..."

* * *

"Before I knew that this was to be my next location, I was originally here on a short vacation."

"But you're here to look over the actions of the 765 Production idols?"

Makoto and Naoto sat in a certain cafe next to the window. Although the fact they sat at a table for two may have been more than enough reason for there to be small group of girls who were huddled in front that window.

"Kyaaa~! It's the detective prince!"

"What? Who's that?"

"You don't know? She's the detective prince, Naoto Shirogane!"

"Well, in any case, Prince Makoto looks as dashing as always."

"Aaah...Two princes, right in front of me...!"

"Is it a date?! Do they know each other?!"

Naoto tipped her hat over her eyes.

"...I'm sorry. In my haste, I had forgotten that you were a well-known idol..."

Makoto did the same, blushing a bit.

"...No, it was because I wasn't wearing very discreet clothing today..."

* * *

The doors to 765 Production's office opened, and three people walked in.

"Sorry for the trouble, Producer." Makoto sighed, closing the door.

Naoto sighed as well. "No, I should be apologizing. I should've known better when I came into contact with an idol."

As the Producer gave a small smile at the two, Kotori came over.

"Oh?" The Producer looked around. "Is no one back yet?"

Instead of answering, Kotori ogled at Makoto and Naoto with a "kyaaa~...".

Naoto's eyes went dull and narrowed. "...Is she going to be okay...?"

"Ah..." Makoto scratched her cheek as the Producer apologized quickly to Naoto. "...yeah."


	2. Vacation Locally Fighting

"Kyaaa!"

Naoto and Makoto stood as they heard the frightened scream.

"Wasn't that Yukiho?" Kotori placed her hand over her mouth, immediately putting the teapot down on the table where the four were sitting on the couch.

"Let's g-...huh?" The Producer stared blankly at the open office door, Makoto and Naoto nowhere in sight. 

* * *

"Yukiho, are you okay?"

"I'll call the local authorities."

Yukiho's head spun as her friend Makoto and an equally...dashing young person knelt beside her. Two young men were knocked out cold on the floor, lying in a heap.

"Come on, Producer and Kotori are upstairs."

"...No, we're okay, thank you Officer. The two perpetrators have been taken care of..."

As Naoto continued talking on her phone and Makoto grabbed Yukiho's hand, Yukiho's head continued to spin.

'Ah...I think I'm going to faint...'

The last thing Yukiho heard before the heat in her head overtook her was Makoto calling her name and Naoto rushing to her side. 


	3. A Swap and Its Effects

'...How did I let myself be dragged into this?'

Naoto stepped out of the dressing room the same time Makoto exited her own. The idols of 765 Pro-along with the Producer and Kotori-gave various "oohs" and "aahs" of surprise. Naoto, now in a blue outlined cami top and hot pants similar to what Makoto was wearing before, blushed as she placed a hand on her hip unconsiously, protectively. At the same time, Makoto, now wearing Naoto's detective clothing, tipped Naoto's hat over her face.

"Naoto, Makoto!" Yukiho called to the two. "Strike a pose!"

Hand still on her hip, Naoto turned her head to the side. "Wh-What do you mean?"

Makoto did the same in the opposite direction. "This is...kinda..."

"Kyun."

Yukiho fainted.

As several of the idols and the Producer tended to Yukiho, Naoto noticed Makoto turning to her, slowly. The detective didn't like the way Makoto's hands seemed to try and hover over her own chest.

"I-Is something the matter?"

Makoto's eyes creased. "Why does this feel...kind of loose? And...what's that?" She pointed an an odd bulge that circled around Naoto's chest.

"Oh! Um..." Somewhere in Naoto's mind, a cool breeze sweeped through with the thought that everyone else in the room was concentrated on Yukiho. Naoto leaned in, and Makoto mimicked the detective, aware of the need for a whisper.

"These clothes are a little bit...tight."

Both leaned back to stare at each other. Makoto's mouth hung open slightly.

"...Eh?"


	4. Starry Night in a Hotel: Section Naoto

Naoto looked over her cards. Makoto did the same. Yukiho looked between the two, and Miki's eyes were tame. Pairs of cards littered the table, except for Naoto's which had been ordered into pairs and lined up side by side.

"...Miki."-Miki pinched one card-"Picks-"-then another-"This-"-once more-"Card...Na no!" Miki plucked a card from Yukiho's hand.

"I admit," Naoto took one glance at Yukiho's distraught face before turning back to Makoto, "I have never been invited by my clients to stay with them. And I believe I never will be again by a group so vehement in doing so."

Makoto replied with a nervous laugh, bending over to take a card from Yukiho. "Uwaah!" Makoto jumped. "How come I got the joker?!"

Naoto chuckled, then took her turn by taking a card from Makoto. "It looks like I was first to finish." Naoto laid down her last pair of cards.

Miki blinked and put a hand to her mouth.

"Eeeh? Nao-cchi's pretty good in the head, isn't she?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't last very long as a detective. But really," Naoto looked around at the rest of the idols, each indulged in their own activities either alone or with others, "it's calming. Even though you all are so rowdy during the daytime."

("Eh?! Now I have the joker!" Yukiho slumped forward in her seat, shuffling the card she picked in her hand.)

"Right?" Makoto turned to Naoto while Miki took her next card from Yukiho again. ("I'm done na no!" Miki shouted.) "Though that's probably because of how close we all are to each other. It's a bit surprising for me to think that, except for Yukiho, the first time I met everyone was here at 765 Productions."

"And then Miki also came!" Said a leg-swinging Miki. (Makoto took a card from Yukiho's hand, and her face went dark when she saw it was the joker.)

"I see..." Naoto's mouth slowly curved upwards.

"And how about you, Naoto?" asked Makoto, who was now shuffling her last two cards. "How are your friends doing?"

Naoto closed her eyes, a nostalgic grin still on her face.

"I hope they're doing well."

Yukiho picked her last card.

"Done!"

Makoto folded her arms on the table and slumped face down into them. The other three laughed.


	5. Starry Night in a Hotel: Section Makoto

Makoto threw her arms behind her head and stretched, feeling the cool air of the night breeze on her skin. She turned around as someone else stepped out. "Sorry for the trouble. It was because Producer was so tired that he didn't book the rooms right..."

"It's fine. It wasn't as though I would be able to procure a location by myself anyway." Naoto fanned herself with her collar. Both were on the second floor balcony of their three person hotel room. 765 Production had made a full-scale trip for a live and had booked a hotel for the event. Naoto had therefore been assigned a room with Makoto and Yukiho, the latter of the three gone to relieve herself in the restroom. "And truthfully, it makes my job easier."

"Ahaha. I thought you'd mind if you were forced to share the same room, so I was a bit worried there'd be more of an awkward silence." Makoto sighed and leaned against the balcony railing. "I'm relieved."

Naoto laughed to herself. "While that might've been the case before, I'd dare to say I've outgrown that line of thought. It does no one any good to distance themselves from others without solid reason."

At this, Makoto frowned, her eyebrows creasing. "If only the same could be said for my fans. Aaah..." Makoto closed her eyes and puffed air from her nose.

Naoto smiled hesitantly. Somewhere deep in the detective's chest was a pain that sympathized with the idol.

"I mean, I guess Producer is right saying that I have to use my appeal for the fans," Makoto's continued on with her crooked frown and narrowed eyes, "but I really don't want my main fanbase to be overwhelmed by girls or guys who want to call me 'Makoto-Nii'."

The pain in Naoto's chest grew.

"...Though it pains me to say it, I suppose we just have a certain 'thing' that causes this attraction."

"A...'thing'?" said an interested Makoto. "What do you mean?"

"I...don't know how to explain it. It was something my senpai discussed with me once." Naoto put on the same frustrated face Makoto had earlier. "When I gathered the courage to ask what it was about me that garnered female attention, he just said that I had 'something' that was different from other girls. A similar phenomenon occured with another one of my senpais who practiced martial arts, though to a lesser extent."

"Huh. So are you saying it's just a part of us? Like...what's it called...'pheromones'?" Makoto palmed and rubbed her forehead n thought.

Naoto crossed her arms. "I don't think I'd call it that...or maybe that's my pride speaking."

"..."

"..."

The two paused for a moment.

"...Hey, do you want to try something?"

"Kikuchi-san?"

Naoto watched as Makoto stood and walked toward her. Naoto continued to watch as Makoto then placed Naoto's left hand in between both of the idol's hands. Naoto blinked.

"...?"

When Naoto looked up at Makoto, Makoto was staring at Naoto.

"...Is there anything?"

"Huh...?"

"I-I'm asking if you feel anything. Any sudden thumping of the heart? Face warming up? Feeling faint?"

Naoto blinked again. The detective looked at her hand in Makoto's. Then she looked back into Makoto's eyes. "...No. My heart rate appears to be normal. And I don't feel any warmer..."

Makoto turned her head, thinking for a moment. "Then try holding mine. Or, just put your other hand on top of mine..."

Naoto made the motion just as the door opened.

"Oh."

"Huh...?"

"Ah."

Yukiho stood for a moment, her hand still on the doorknob. Makoto's mouth was stuck in an "ah" for a moment. Then-

"I'M SORRY FOR INTERRUPTING!"

"Ah, no, Yukiho...!"  
"Hagiwara-san!"

Makoto and Naoto both stumbled as they chased after the fleeing Yukiho. It wasn't until the rest of 765 Productions heard the commotion and helped that the three were able to calm down and return to their rooms.


	6. Starry Night in a Hotel: Section Yukiho

"...Sorry for all of the trouble, Detective Shirogane."

"You can be less formal, considering you are older than me, Hagiwara-san."

"Huh? Am I?"

"I don't mean to impose, but I took the liberty of looking into all of your profiles beforehand."

"Oh. Well, in that case, please call me 'Yukiho'."

Again, Naoto found herself on the balcony, but this time with Yukiho leaning on her elbows on the rails. Naoto was sitting on the set-up chair, leg crossed on the other. This time, it was Makoto who was out, getting refreshments for all three.

"It's...awe-inspiring," Naoto looked at the stars in the sky, "the way everyone of you can arouse the emotions of thousands of people in such a small area."

"Do you mean the live?"

"Yes."

"I think it's even more amazing that I could do such a thing." Yukiho stared at the parked cars in the lot. "I'm always such a scaredy-cat...I wonder what I'd be like without everyone here with me."

When Yukiho went silent, Naoto lowered her eyes on the night's horizon.

"It seems that you have the same effect on Kikuchi-san."

"I wonder if that's really so?" Yukiho tilted her head, closing her eyes. "She's so much stronger, so much more confident. Shining so much brighter than a girl like me..."

"No, I think it's mutual." The corner's of Naoto's mouth curved up somewhat. "Kikuchi-san must be thinking the same of you as she performs her job. Just as Makoto has her own merits as a head-strong and confident girl, you have your own charm as a reserved, humble young woman. That's why you're a success as an idol."

"Ahaha," Yukiho laughed, "I'm surprised with how mature Shirogane-san is about this kind of stuff."

"No, it's not that. It's just that I have some friends of my own who I think about in the same way. In fact, one of them is an idol."

"Ehehe. Then you must shine just as brightly for them as they do for you, like you said."

"Ha. I suppose so."

Yukiho pushed herself off of the balcony's railing, stretching her arms before smacking her cheeks a bit with both hands.

"Alright! I'm going to try harder now. Naoto, would you like to come look for Makoto with-Uwah-!"

Before she knew what she was doing, Naoto reached out for Yukiho's hand as Yukiho tripped on her own sandals. She pulled-with a bit too much strength. Yukiho thought she heard a puffing sound as her chest bumped into Naoto's, the side of the idol's head nearly an inch from Naoto's shoulder. Naoto, in turn, took a step back, wrapping her other arm around Yukiho to maintain balance.

It was at this moment that their hotel door opened.

"Hey, I'm ba-"

Makoto stopped dead in her tracks. Yukiho's eyes were wide, an odd light spinning inside of them as her dizzy eyes met with Makoto's. Naoto quickly assessed the situation and spoke.

"Th-This is a misunderstanding!"

"PLEASE EXCUSE ME!"

"Hawawa!"

Yukiho and Naoto pulled away and chased after Makoto as Makoto made a dash out of the room, drinks still wrapped around in her arms. It wasn't until the rest of 765 Productions helped that the the three were able to calm down and return to their rooms.


	7. Of Grey And Blue

A week had passed since Naoto had been looking over 765 Productions. A formal goodbye would have been good enough for Naoto. Perhaps a small gathering, but not a blown-out party. As a result, Naoto left the building wiping confetti off of her hat (courtesy of the Futami twins).

"So you're leaving?"

Naoto turned around to see Makoto with a small, sad smile on her face.

"Yes. I should prepare myself in case another job comes as soon as I have completed one."

"Ah, yeah. That sounds good..."

The night air seemed to grow a bit colder around Naoto. It seemed like the idol had come out on an impulse. Naoto shortly wondered how Makoto's hot pants and thin sweater were keeping her warm. Makoto's eyes looked in two different places as she was thought about something. Then, she looked back at the detective.

"Can we...exchange phone numbers?"

Naoto recoiled an inch and blinked. "I'm...sorry?"

"S-Sorry! If it's that much of a problem, we don't have to."

"No no," said Naoto, who began to rummage for her phone, "I was just a bit surprised, is all. I wouldn't mind at all."

"Really?" Makoto started doing the same. "I thought it might've been too intrusive, to ask for information from a detective..."

Naoto chuckled to herself. "Indeed, if this were a dangerous job I had been assigned to, perhaps I'd consider it. But more than that, might this not be a problem for you as an idol?"

"N-No, not at all."

As the two held their phones out to each other, Makoto looked away, her face growing warm.

"Well, a-ah, how do I say it...?" The idol brought her other hand to scratch her cheek. "If we ever have the time again...or we both stop doing what we're doing someday...or we both have trouble..."

The phones beeped, acknowledging the number exchange. At the same time, Naoto's cab came to a stop on the road.

"...I was thinking it might not be so bad for us to meet sometime. Not anything like that!" Makoto put her hands up defensively. "But, just as friends."

Naoto took a second to take in Makoto's words. She closed her eyes and smiled, before looking back at Makoto.

"Yes. I think I'd rather like that."

"Ah, thank you very much!" Makoto suddenly leaped forward. Naoto was taken aback until Makoto hugged her, her hat almost knocked off her head. Makoto pulled back just as fast as she had done so, flustered.

"Ah, sorry!" Makoto put her hands in front of her again. "I didn't mean to surprise you. I was just so happy for some reason, Ijust...When it comes to making actual friends..."

'_...I see._'

Naoto recomposed herself and shook her head in understanding. "It's quite alright. As I've heard from others, I'm a bit awkward myself when it comes to social formality."

There was silence for a moment.

"Then, here."

Makoto put a fist out.

"Let's, uh...meet again sometime."

Naoto looked down, then back at Makoto. And then nodded, a knowing smile on her face. Makoto's face also noticeably lit up.

"Yes. Surely."

Naoto bumped Makoto's fist with her own, then went into the cab. The detective paused to look at the idol before closing the door. Makoto saw Naoto smile and nod at her as the cab drove off. Before the cab was out of sight, the idol felt her phone vibrate and make a jingle. Makoto pulled out her phone and checked her new text.

'**If we will be good friends, I think it wouldn't hurt to tell you. When we first met, I thought you were a guy.**'

Makoto frowned, then giggled to herself. She went back into the building.

In the cab, Naoto's phone vibrated. As she read the idol's reply, Naoto laughed.

'**I did too.**'


	8. Some Classical Bar

Naoto was fidgeting. Even though she had tried her best to blend in, three customers in the establishment had already tried to flirt with her. Three women, no less. Officially, Naoto was only there in response to a tip on a small-time criminal who had been making trouble for a while. The detective fixed her hat, considering if she should have worn something more fitting for the environment.

Oddly enough, the bar she was in looked quite neat and reputable. Naoto eyed the red-floored stage in front of her. There was a railing that divided a space that was one step down from where Naoto was standing. There was a table between Naoto and this railing, and about two tables seperated the stage from the railing. The detective eyed the waitresses that went up and down the steps, turning around the railing while sometimes eyeing the detective.

"If you aren't suspicious, I don't know who is."

Following these words, the barrel of a gun was pushed to the right side of Naoto's stomach.

"...What do you want?" said Naoto, shifting her eyes at the man beside her. She almost grimaced at the man's breath, which barely drifted onto her ear.

"Let's step outside to the back and discuss just what I MIGHT want."

"Depending on what you ask for, you MIGHT not like how things turn out."

The detective eyed the man as his other hand reached for her long hair-

THUD!

"AUWGH! What the-"

A microphone had slammed against the man's gun hand. Naoto's eyes widened as a someone jumped from the stage, across the two tables, jumped off the railing, and flew at the man.

"-hell is-ULPH?!"

Naoto watched dumbfounded as a high-heeled young woman in a sparkling red dress landed, the imprint of her heel redding the man's cheek. The man slumped down sideways on the wall.

"Are you okay, Naoto? Uwa, you've really let your hair grow out..."

By now, everyone in the bar had eyes on the two. But Naoto disregarded this to laugh briefly.

"Thanks, Makoto."


End file.
